Fear Of Falling
by Seraphina Moon
Summary: Can two broken people fix each other? Or will their lives shatter around them? Rated T, subject to change. InuKag, MirSan,KogAya,SessKagu ect. R&R and be kind! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Well… Hello there This is a story that I have had rolling around in my brain for MONTHS! I mean… An entire school semester. I would even find myself writing bits and pieces DURING classes…Oops. Ha-ha.

Anyway. The story is about rich guy, Inuyasha, and bar dancer, Kagome (think Coyote Ugly and not hookers ). Could a chance meet lead to something more? What is Kagome's secret? What happened in Inuyasha's past to make him abandon his life as a music star? Can these two broken people fix each other? Or, will their lives shatter around them?

Please R&R and enjoy! No flames or mean spirited comments!

Now, onto the story.

Chapter One: Intervention

Inuyasha Takashi jogged down the stairs of his home towards the front door, from which a pounding could be heard.

"I'm coming! Damn it." Inuyasha called. He was already annoyed. He knew that the pounding had to be coming from one of his close friends or family members; no one else knew the front gates security code.

"What?" Inuyasha shouted as he threw the door open. Standing before him was his "brother" Miroku Hoshi, an annoying grin on his face. Beside him were his girlfriend Sango Taijiya and their good friend Ayame Wolfe.

"Get dressed, we're going out." Miroku said, pushing his way into the house.

"No." Inuyasha said, slamming the door once his friends were congregated in the foyer. Inuyasha turned and walked into the living room. He went to the small bar in the corner and grabbed a bottle of bourbon. He poured himself a glass of the brown liquid and slumped onto the sofa.

"Yes!" Sango cried, trying to take the glass from the annoyed half demon. His reflexes were too quick for her though. He launched himself off of the sofa and landed gracefully on his feet, safely out of reach. He downed the contents of the glass, giving Sango a defiant smile.

"No way in hell." Inuyasha said, slamming the glass on the marble bar.

"Dude, seriously." Miroku said. "You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Getting drunk in the comfort of your own home, all alone, almost every night." Ayame said, eyeing the empty liquor bottles that cluttered the bar top. "Avoiding your friends. Self-destructing. Walking down the path of losing everything."

"It isn't every night!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he grabbed the empties and tossed them into a nearby wastebasket. "I'm not avoiding you guys and… well… I guess I am doing the other things. But, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Tonight? Coming to Koga's with Sango, Ayame and me." Miroku said. "And we will work on the rest of the days after tonight."

"As I said, no way in hell." Inuyasha said, pulling out the bottle of bourbon. He poured a shot and downed it. When he looked back at the bar he saw that Miroku had snagged the bottle. Inuyasha reached for it but Miroku quickly dodged him. "Give it back, Hoshi!" Inuyasha shouted, chasing his friend into the kitchen.

"I won't! Not until you get a grip." Miroku said.

"A grip? On what? I have a grip! My life sucks. I have nothing anymore! There, grip gotten." Inuyasha shouted. Flexing his clawed hands he took a fighting stance. He was ready to take that damn Miroku down. Then he lunged. He tackled a shocked Miroku to the ground, causing the bourbon bottle in his hand to shatter. The thick brown liquid streamed across the floor, soaking into the fighting men's clothing. They rolled around, dodging punches and shouting incoherently.

Sango and Ayame watched in shock. Jumping onto the sofa to avoid being knocked off their feet.

"Yash!" Miroku shouted, "Snap out of it!" Miroku flipped so that Inuyasha was on his back, pinned by the wrists. Inuyasha kneed Miroku in the groin, causing Miroku to fall over, breathless. Inuyasha went to stand but Miroku reached out, hands shaking, and pulled him down by his hair. Inuyasha hit the floor with a thud and Miroku elbowed him in the stomach.

"Why can't you just leave me be? Let me suffer, damn it! Who cares if I spiral out of control? I have nowhere else to go!" Inuyasha shouted.

The two lay there for a second, regaining their strength.

Just as they were about to attack each other again, a scream broke them both from their trance. Ayame was standing on the back of the sofa, screaming as loud as she could. Beside her, Sango had something in her hands. She tossed it onto the floor. Whatever it was shattered on impact. It spun in a circle before sliding to a stop beside the fighting friends.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at it. It was a picture. A picture of them, back stage at the Music Awards, right after Inuyasha won Artist of the Decade. They were smiling and happy. Inuyasha was even a little teary eyed.

"Are you finished now?" Sango asked, jumping down and helping Miroku to his feet. Miroku reached down and extended his hand to Inuyasha. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention; he just stared at the photo.

Ayame crouched down in front of her friend, "He hasn't gone far you know? The Inuyasha in that picture. We just want him back." She said, tears streaking her cheeks. Inuyasha felt knot form in his stomach. He didn't want her to cry. Not because of him. He didn't want anyone he loved to suffer on his behalf.

Inuyasha reached out and wiped a tear from Ayame's cheek, "I…I'm sorry. I didn't realize." He said. Ayame smiled and pulled the shocked half demon to his feet. She hugged him tightly and nearly jumped for joy when he hugged her back.

"Miroku," Inuyasha said, pulling away from Ayame, "I am so sorry man." He extended his hand in truce.

Miroku shook his hand, "Nah. No big thing. You're forgiven."

"So," Sango said, "I think we should be going. Koga is probably waiting."

"Umm, I think we should change first." Miroku said, pointing out he and Inuyasha's bourbon soaked clothing.

"Yeah. C'mon, Hoshi, you can borrow something of mine." Inuyasha said leading his brother up stairs to the master bedroom.

"What the fuck happened to me, Miroku?" Inuyasha said, stripping down to his boxer shorts.

Miroku emerged from the bathroom, wearing just his boxers. "After what happened with the she-devil, no one expected you to come out unscathed. What we didn't expect was for you to spiral so far down. I am just glad that we seemed to be able to get through to you."

Inuyasha smiled, "You definitely got through… I just hope I can stay… gotten through to."

"We don't expect everything to get better in one night. What we do expect is for you to stop alienating us and to let us help you."

Inuyasha smiled and turned towards his closet, "Color preference?" He asked as he opened the double doors.

"I swear to God," Miroku said, "You have the closet of a chick. Hell, calling it a closet is an insult to closets. This is a fucking room." Miroku stepped inside the room closet and looked around. Everything was organized by occasion, then by color, thanks to Sango being bored one day.

"Yeah, well I had to make the closet bigger. Designers kept sending me their shit to wear. I had to make room. Seeing as Sango nearly killed me for folding that Armani suit."

Miroku laughed, "Oh, I remember that. She threw a plate at the wall when she got home. She said it is a slap in the face to the designer. Crazy woman."

"Alright. Enough about Sango and her craziness." Inuyasha threw his arms open, "Pick anything you want."

Miroku beamed like a kid in a candy store. "Oh, dude." He said before completely tearing apart the closet.

Inuyasha ignored the chaos around him as he carefully selected a pair of dark jeans, a black button down with silver pin stripes and a black jacket. Taking his clothes, Inuyasha went back into the bedroom to dress in peace, dodging the occasional rogue shoe and tie, being thrown about by Miroku.

"That is more like it!" Miroku exclaimed, emerging from the closet ten minutes later. He wore a purple button down; left unbuttoned to show off the tight black tee he wore underneath, black slacks and black wingtip shoes. "There is my best friend!" he said, spinning Inuyasha towards a mirror.

"You do know that I never really went anywhere, don't you?" Inuyasha asked, fastening his favorite Cartier watch around his wrist.

"That's what you think, brother man." Miroku said, opening the bedroom door. He gestured for Inuyasha to lead the way; the half demon obeyed.

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha said, returning to his defiant old self.

"There he is!" Sango cried as Inuyasha and Miroku descended the huge staircase. "Out of the sweat pants and into his real clothes! Hottie, hottie! "

"Mr. Sexy has returned!" Ayame said.

"Sango," Inuyasha said, throwing on his favorite trench coat, "You do realize that Miroku can hear you right? And Ayame, I'm telling Koga."

"Koga knows my eyes are only for him." Ayame said, with a smile.

"Besides," Miroku said, "I agree with Sango, you're a total hottie." With that Miroku threw himself around Inuyasha's shoulders, squealing like a crazy fan-girl.

"Get off me!" Inuyasha shouted, pushing his friend away.

"C'mon," Miroku said laughing. "We're going to be late."

"Late? For what? It is only nine o'clock." Inuyasha said.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Kagome's is starting her gig at Koga's tonight. We don't want to miss the opening."

"What is a Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, following the others out to the car.

"Not what." Ayame said, "Who."

"Alright," Inuyasha said, jumping swiftly into the passenger seat of Miroku's convertible. "Who is Kagome?"

Sango and Ayame looked at each other and giggled. "You'll see." They said in unison.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the giggling females, who had taken their seats in the back seat, "Whatever you two are plotting, stop. I am not interested."

"What ever do you mean Inuyasha?" Sango said innocently.

"We're not plotting anything." Ayame said, with the same mockingly sweet tone.

"Yeah right." Inuyasha said, turning around.

Miroku pealed out of the driveway and caught the girls' eyes in the rearview mirror. The three exchanged a devious smile.

Oh yeah. They weren't plotting.

Much.

Author's note- Woot woot! First chapter down! PLEASE review and tell me your thoughts. I make no promises on when the next chapter will be up. I just started a new job and I am currently very busy with training. That and I am going away for the holiday weekend. I am going to try to upload chapter two before Friday but I make no promises. Please be patient and REVIEW so that I know I am not writing for nothing. Be kind and don't flame!

LOVE YOU ALL!

Seraphina.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, never have and never will.

Author's Note: Chapter two. I hope you like it. R&R!

Chapter Two- Beginning of Change

"Oh my gosh, is that really him?"

"It can't be! Here of all places. Oh snap!"

"Inuyasha Takashi! Oh my god! I love you Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Everyone around him was whispering his name and talking about him. It made his ears burn. _How annoying_ he thought, as he and his friends walked past the velvet ropes to the front door of Koga's club _Iris_. Then again, what did he expect? This was his first public appearance since… Since that day. Months, it's been.

Ayame stood beside him and linked her arms through his, "How you doing, Hun?" she whispered.

Inuyasha laid his hand on hers and smiled, "I'm good. Really." He looked back to the crowd of people. Everyone now had their phone held above their heads snapping pictures. Then he spotted a young girl in the front row, barely twenty-one he guessed, with tears streaming down her face. Her hands were shaking as she attempted to take his picture. "That girl…" He said, stopping in his tracks.

Ayame followed his gaze "Aw." She said, "She must be a big fan."

"She's crying." Inuyasha said. He slipped out of Ayame's grasp and walked to the girl. Her eyes widened and she gasped as he stared at her. "You're crying." He said. The girl nodded. "Why?"

"I… I… You're my idol." She squeaked. She turned her phone around and showed him that his picture was her phone cover. "I am your biggest fan. I have all of your albums, I saw your movie twelve times in one week, and I hope to be come a singer as amazing as you one day."

"You certainly sound like my biggest fan to me." Inuyasha smiled and looked her up and down; "You have some demon in you, don't you?"

"Yes sir." The girl said.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Call me Inuyasha."

The girl looked at the ground, "Yes… Inuyasha."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped when he noticed that the crowd of people was about to consume the poor girl. He grabbed her wrist, and in one swift motion lifted her up and over the velvet ropes. The crowd gasped and Inuyasha stared at them, "No one cross this line, understand?" The crowd nodded in unison, still snapping pictures.

"So," he said, looking at the shell-shocked girl "Let me guess, you're a half demon, like me. Half human and half…" Inuyasha looked at her again. She had greyish silver hair, slightly darker then his own, and piercing red eyes. She was petite and had naturally tanned skin. "Bat? You are a half bat demon. Aren't you?"

The girl nodded furiously, "Yes. I am! How did you know?"

Inuyasha tapped the tip of his nose, "Can't fool me...Umm… What is your name?"

"Shiori. Shiori Koumori."

"Pleasure to meet you, Shiori. What brings you to Iris this evening?"

"My husband," Shiori pointed behind her to a young man. Rather, a young bat demon. He had chiseled features and towered over many of the human men. His hair, identical to Shiori's, was pulled into a high ponytail, and he was wearing a black suit. What Inuyasha noticed the most though was the mans expression. He wore a look that said that if Inuyasha stepped one toe out of line he would face the wrath of a demon bat. Inuyasha liked it. That is exactly how a man, demon or human, should feel towards his wife. "Is taking me out for my birthday."

"You seem awfully young to be married." Inuyasha said, the word 'married' catching in his throat.

"Akio and I were married as soon as we both came of age. I am twenty-one today. I guess it is young but not in the demon bat world."

"I see. Well, Shiori Koumori, I would like to invite you to partake in my VIP treatment at this fine establishment. I will see to it that you and your husband are treated like royalty on this night." Inuyasha said, waving for Akio to join them. Akio leapt with ease over the ropes and to Shiori's side. Inuyasha extended his hand, which Akio studied with curiosity. Inuyasha laughed, "Mr. Koumori, I have no angle. I have just met your lovely wife, who happens to be my biggest fan, and I happened to see you looking so worried for her. I mean her no harm."

Akio took Inuyasha's hand, "It is the duty of a husband to protect his wife. I appreciate your kindness, Mr. Takashi."

"Call me Inuyasha. Mr. Takashi was my father." Inuyasha said. He turned to his friends, who were grinning ear to ear. He winked at them and turned his attention back to Shiori and Akio. "As I was just telling your wife, Akio, I would like to invite you to partake in my VIP treatment at this fine establishment. I wish for you to have an amazing evening, on me."

"No, Mr. Takashi, that is truly not necessary." Akio said.

"Yes, it is much to much." Shiori said, "Just meeting you tonight was amazing enough. I will carry the memory with me as long as I live."

"You are too kind to me, Shiori." Inuyasha said. "Please, accept my offer. I am afraid I insist upon it. What kind of person would I be if I couldn't even offer a wonderful evening to someone as sweet as you? Seeing you shed tears for me… Well, that makes me happier then I have been in months. This is just my way of returning the favor."

"Mr. and Mrs. Koumori," Miroku said, appearing at Inuyasha's side," I am afraid that once Inuyasha decides something he will not give it up. It would be best if you just accepted his offer."

Shiori looked from Miroku to Inuyasha to Akio, "Alright. I can't believe this is happening to me." She said, fresh tears pricking her eyes.

Inuyasha reached up and caught a tear on his finger. Then he surprised everyone, including himself, by enveloping Shiori in a hug, "Go and enjoy your evening. Thank you for your kindness and love."

Shiori whispered something in Inuyasha's ear and pulled away. She smiled at him one last time before walking into Iris, hand in hand with Akio. The crowd roared in anger as they disappeared into the brightly lit darkness. Inuyasha, however, wasn't hearing a thing. He was frozen in place by her words.

"Yashie?" Ayame said, snapping her fingers in front of his face, "Hun, what did she say to you?"

Inuyasha blinked and looked at his friends. "She said, "I am so sorry for what happened to you. You deserve happiness and joy, above anything else. Please don't break my heart by giving up the search." I would break a complete strangers heart by giving up?"

Sango smiled, "You impact peoples live more then you think."

Inuyasha looked at the ground, his fringe covering his eyes. "Apparently." Then he looked up with a brilliant smile "Lets rock this joint!"

With that the half demon jogged into the club, followed by his friends.

"This place is really bumpin'" Miroku said, bopping his head to the DJ.

"Bumpin'? Really dude?" Inuyasha laughed at his friends' choice of words.

"Shut up." Miroku said, punching Inuyasha's arm.

"No violence in my club!" said a voice.

"Koga!" everyone exclaimed as their wolf demon friend approached them.

"My hubby!" Ayame squealed, draping her self on Koga.

"Hello Wife." Koga said, kissing Ayame.

"Guys, seriously. PDA?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Well, well, well. You guys managed to get the half breed out, huh?" Koga said.

"Well, coming here wasn't my first choice, flea bag." Inuyasha said.

"Then leave. I wouldn't want you stinking up my club with your dog odor." Koga said, getting in Inuyasha's face.

"My 'dog odor' couldn't possibly penetrate through the reek of wolf." Inuyasha said.

The two stared at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. Koga pulled Inuyasha into a quick guy hug and then pushed him away. "I am happy to see you here, mutt face. It has been far to long."

Inuyasha laughed, "Yeah well, I thought I should check in on my investment."

Koga threw his arms out, "Place is packed every weekend. We even get the after work crowd during the week. At the rate we are going, I will be able to pay you back in no time."

Inuyasha waved Koga off, "No need. I will not accept any form of pay back. Use the money to properly spoil Ayame."

"Diamonds!" Ayame squealed.

Koga rolled his eyes, "Fine. But I will pay you back… Some way, some how, I will be there when you are up a creek without a paddle."

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha said.

"Alright. Now that then sentimentalities are completed, lets get this party started!" Miroku said.

"Definitely. Kagome is going on in five minutes. Poor thing is so nervous." Koga said, glancing towards the empty stage.

"Ayame." Sango said. Ayame looked at her friend and immediately knew what she was thinking.

"Let's go check on her." Ayame said, pulling Sango towards back stage.

Inuyasha looked around and spotted Shiori and Akio sitting at a table. Akio had Shiori wrapped in his arms. "Koga, listen," Inuyasha said, "See that couple at table four?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to the table.

"The bat demons?" Koga said.

"Yes, I want them treated with VIP service tonight. Start by sending a bottle of Cristal. Everything goes on my tab. What ever they want. Alright?"

Koga nodded, "Done. Quite generous of you, Yash."

"Well, she is my biggest fan. We had a talk outside. Nice girl. Half demon too." Inuyasha said.

"Wow. Coincidence." Koga said. "So, I have a table reserved." He added, pointing to a huge crescent shaped booth tucked in a corner near the stage. "Go have a seat. I will have a round of drinks sent over."

"Thanks brother!" Miroku said, eyeing the plush booth.

""I will join you when the doors close." Koga said, jogging away.

"C' mon Yash." Miroku said, pushing Inuyasha though the crowd.

"Get off me monk!" Inuyasha said, as Miroku pushed him into the booth.

"Don't call me that in public!" Miroku said. Miroku came from a long line of spiritual monks. He himself possessed great spiritual powers. However, being referred to as a "man of the cloth" seriously but a crimp in his lecherous style.

"Monk, monk, monk, monk!" Inuyasha taunted. Miroku sighed. "Oh chill out, Miroku. Besides, why do you need to flirt with all the women when you have a great woman at your side."

"It is in my blood, Yash. I love Sango like no other but when I see a pretty girl I just cannot help myself." Miroku said.

Inuyasha slapped him upside the head, "Ow! What did you do that for?" Miroku demanded, feeling his head for blood. Of which there was none.

"Because if you aren't careful, you'll lose her. That is all I am saying." Inuyasha said, folding his arms across his chest.

Miroku pouted, "I hope not." He said.

"Keh." Inuyasha responded, as a tray of drinks was put down on the table. Inuyasha looked up and saw Koga's bar maid, Yura, staring at him. _Fuck!_ Inuyasha thought. Yura has carried a torch for Inuyasha since high school.

"Hey Yura." Inuyasha said casually.

"Hi." Yura squeaked, then ran away.

"Geez." Inuyasha said, "That girl is creepy." He took a Jack and Coke off the tray and downed half. Oh the perks of being a half demon. It took triple the amount of alcohol to get him buzzed.

"I would love to have that ability." Miroku said, sipping his gin and tonic.

"Yay, drinks!" Ayame said, bouncing back to the table. She took a cosmopolitan off the tray and handed it to Sango. Then, she took the only drink left, a strawberry daiquiri, for her.

"A toast!" Sango said, raising her glass. The others followed suit, "To friendship… To family. Always here no matter what." She said. Glassed clinked and everyone sipped.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, when the lights suddenly dimmed. A spot light appeared on the stage.

Koga walked to center stage and the crowed cheered. "What's up, Tokyo?" Koga shouted. The crowed cheered louder. "Welcome to Iris! Thank you all for coming out tonight. You are in for a real treat. Tonight's entertainment is going to be a very good friend of mine. She is extremely talented and I expect you all to show her a crap ton of love, Understand?" Koga asked. The crowed erupted into hoots and hollers, applause and fist pumping. "Alright then! Without any further adieu… Give it up for Kagome Higurashi!" Koga bounced off stage and the spot light disappeared.

The crowd grew silent as Koga slipped into the booth beside Inuyasha. "Koga? Who is this Kagome, chick?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll see, mutt. You'll see." Koga said, not taking his eyes off the stage.

Suddenly a woman's voice rang though the building. It was like music to Inuyasha's ears. "Are you ready to party?" The voice asked. The crowd cheered.

Then a figure ran out onto the dark stage. The spot light came back and Inuyasha felt his breath leave his body. She was breath taking. Absolutely gorgeous. She had deep chocolate eyes, done up with smoky makeup, porcelain skin and pouty red lips. She had flowing raven hair that fell just below her bust. Her body was petite and fit, accentuated by her outfit of a black tank, black skinny jeans and rhinestone-studded booties.

Inuyasha felt something inside him surge. It felt as if he had been struck my lightning and now electricity was coursing through his veins. He had never felt this way before. What was it about his girls that made him feel this way?

Kagome smiled and looked out into the audience. You could see the nervousness in her eyes suddenly disappear. Her eyes grew fierce and full of determination. Inuyasha liked it. He liked he already.

"You bitches ready to rock?" Kagome shouted.

Oh yeah, he liked this girl.

A/N- Geez, this was a long one, but you all earned it for putting up with me!

Well? What do you think? Inuyasha is a sweet heart right? Or is he? Hmm…. You will have to keep reading to find out! Mwahahahahaha!

Please review and let me know that you're out there. I apologize to my readers for taking so long to update. I started a new job and a 9 to 5 existence takes much of my energy. But, chapter three is already in the works so the next chapter should be up sometime next week, so look out for it!

XOXOX Always,

Seraphina.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own the song, either.

Author's Note: Please R&R and be kind! And make sure to sign your reviews so that I am able to say proper thanks

Chapter Three: Wide Awake

The crowd jumped to their feet, erupting in applause. Kagome bowed and smiled, "Thank you guys so much! Please enjoy the musical styling's of DJ Ginta and DJ Hakakku while I take a short break!" Then she disappeared backstage.

"Go get her, Koga!" Ayame squealed pushing Koga out of the booth.

"Alright! Pushy woman!" He growled as he heeded his wife's demands.

"So?" Sango shrieked in Inuyasha's ear.

"Sango!" Inuyasha growled "Damn it woman, I can hear you! So… What?"

"So… What did you think of Kagome?" Sango asked, as if Inuyasha should already know what she was going to ask.

_I think she has me completely intoxicated by her scent and she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen._ "She is crazy talented." Inuyasha said.

"Is that it?" Miroku asked.

"Umm… Yeah." Inuyasha said, mentally warning Miroku to drop the subject.

"That is all all?" Miroku pushed, clearly not sensing Inuyasha's message.

"All all, Houshi." Inuyasha said through his teeth.

"Inuyasha, you are so dense." Ayame said.

"Pardon?" Inuyasha said leaning over the table.

Just then Koga returned with Kagome. Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat as she appeared in front of him.

"Hey guys!" She said with a brilliant smile.

"Kagome," Miroku said, leaning across the table and pecking Kagome's cheek "Amazing as always."

"Thanks Roku." Kagome said. Then she noticed Inuyasha and froze. Her eyes widened with recognition and Inuyasha felt a pang of resentment. He didn't want her to be intimidated or uncomfortable around him.

Noticing the tension between the two rising, Miroku decided to make the introductions. "Kagome Higurashi, this is Inuyasha Takashi. Inuyasha, this is Kagome."

Kagome shook Inuyasha's hand, "It is wonderful to meet you, Inuyasha. Finally. I have heard a lot about you."

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and smiled, "Wonderful to meet you too, Kagome. I've… heard a lot about you, too." Inuyasha said, even though it was a lie. If he was being honest, Inuyasha hadn't heard a thing about Kagome. Ever. This intrigued him. What have his friends been telling her? Why has she been kept, for lack of a better term, secret from him?

But most importantly, why did Inuyasha find her so… captivating.

Inuyasha shook his head, pushing his thoughts into darkness.

"So, how did I do with the first set?" Kagome said, sitting between Miroku and Koga.

"You were so good, Kags." Koga said, nudging Kagome with his arms.

"Thanks, Koga." Kagome said, taking a sip of the wolf demons beer.

"Inuyasha," Ayame said, with a mischievous look in her eyes, "What did you think of Kagome's performance?"

Everyone looked at Inuyasha with anticipation. He smiled, "I think you are really really good, Kagome."

"Really?" Kagome said, feeling as if there was something Inuyasha wasn't saying.

"Really."

Kagome shook her head, "Inuyasha, something you should know about me is that I am a big girl. I appreciate honesty and I can take brutality like no other. So please, be honest. What did you think of my performance?"

Inuyasha laughed. He _really_ liked this girl. "I meant what I said. I think you have a lot of talent and are a great singer."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow, "But?"

"But," Inuyasha said, taking the bait. "I have a sneaking suspicion that there is more to you then bouncing around on stage singing pop tunes. I feel like that isn't the real you and that you are hiding your true talents."

Kagome was taken aback. How did a half demon she just met manage to see through her façade? No one, with the exception current company, had ever managed to see though her façade. "You think so, huh?" Kagome asked, trying not to seem fazed by his comment.

"Yes. I think so. Believe me, I am no one to judge. I hide my true talents too." Inuyasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. The amazing Inuyasha Takashi, platinum selling, Artist of the Decade, hides his true talents." She said, clearly not believing his words.

"No, Kags, it's true." Koga said.

Kagome looked around at her friends, they were all nodding in agreement. She turned to Inuyasha, "So, what you say is true?"

"Yep. Let's just say that there wasn't a market for my type of music so I altered my style and viola, Artist of the Decade was created." Inuyasha explained.

"So, what is your true talent?" Kagome asked, trying not to show how anxious she was to find out.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Maybe one day I will show you. But first, I want to see you. The real you, up there." He said pointing to the stage.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha. Was he challenging her? _Well, challenge accepted, mister._ Kagome thought as she downed the remainder of Inuyasha's Jack and coke. She jumped up onto the booth and stepped over her friends before jumping down. She spun on her heels and walked over to the band. Her friends watched as she handed the guitarist a slip of paper, then she took to the stage.

The DJ's stopped spinning and the room became silent. The crowd began to clap and Kagome raised her hand, silencing them. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Thanks to the request of a friend, I am going to sing you a song. This song is an original, written by yours truly. I really hope you enjoy it because I have never performed my own music before. This song is called Wide Awake."

The lights dimmed and a spotlight shown on Kagome. The music started and she looked up.

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

She didn't move. She just stood, center stage, singing.

_Yeah, I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard_

_With an open heart_

_I'm wide awake_

_How did I read the stars so wrong?_

_I'm wide awake_

_And now it's clear to me_

_That everything you see_

_Ain't always what it seems_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

Inuyasha was stunned. She was amazing. Radiant. Completely vulnerable. He could smell saline in the air. She was tearing up. Suddenly he was nervous. Had he made a mistake in challenging her?

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_'Til I woke up on_

_On the concrete_

_Falling from cloud nine_

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine_

Inuyasha could see the tears on her cheeks. Clearly this was a bad idea. He cursed himself as Sango and Ayame teared up at Kagome's words. These lyrics had more meaning then he knew.

_I'm wide awake_

_Not losing any sleep_

_I picked up every piece_

_And landed on my feet_

_I'm wide awake_

_Need nothing to complete myself, no_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I am born again_

_Outta the lion's den_

_I don't have to pretend_

_And it's too late_

_The story's over now, the end_

Kagome collapsed to her knees and Inuyasha stood. His instincts were screaming at him to go to her but his brain told him to wait. She was having a moment. An important moment.

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_'Til I woke up on_

_On the concrete_

_Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)_

_I'm crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)_

_I'm falling from cloud nine_

Kagome stood up and locked eyes with Inuyasha. Her tears pierced his heart like daggers. Her eyes were full of sorrow and anguish. She was not the Kagome he had met moments ago. She was someone else. Someone sad. Someone scared. Someone broken. In that moment he knew, Kagome Higurashi was quickly becoming a huge part of his life.

Eyes still locked, Kagome used everything in her to finish the song.

_I'm wide awake_

_Thunder rumbling_

_Castles crumbling_

_I'm wide awake_

_I am trying to hold on_

_I'm wide awake_

_God knows that I tried_

_Seeing the bright side_

_I'm wide awake_

_But I'm not blind anymore..._

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)_

_I'm crashing from the high_

_You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)_

_I'm falling from cloud nine_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

The band slowed, the lights brightened, and the room fell silent.

Then, after a few agonizing seconds, the crowd erupted. A standing ovation. Kagome smiled and bowed. As she stood straight, the realization of what she just did hit her like a ton of bricks. She just bore her soul to a room of strangers. Yes they liked it but that wasn't the issue. Kagome Higurashi not only bore she soul to a room full of strangers but she cried in front of them too. Her eyes widened in horror and she fled the stage. She disappeared backstage, leaving nothing but the scent of tears to guide Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ignored his friends calls as he left the table and pushed through the crowd. _Kagome…. Who are you? What is your story? I need to know you._

Author's Note: The song is by Katy Perry. If you haven't heard it yet then look it up. It is amazing!

Sorry for my long absence. My new job is KILLING me! That and I couldn't decide on a good song for this chapter but then I head Wide Awake and knew it was perfect!

Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to all of the people who have review so far, love you guys!

XOXOX

Seraphina


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

R&R and be kind!

Chapter Four: Bonding

Inuyasha ran through the back room of Iris, following Kagome's scent the entire way. Soon, he found himself at the back alley exit. He opened the door and Kagome's scent hit him like a brick wall. He looked and saw her sitting on the ground. She had one leg stretched out and the other was bent and pulled close to her chest. Her arm was draped on her knee; a cigarette nestled between her delicate fingers. Next to her she had a bottle of Jack Daniels, her hand gripping the neck.

He watched her take a swig of the brown liquid, followed by a drag from her cigarette. "I'm surprised it's you." She said suddenly. She looked over at Inuyasha, her deep brown eyes barely visible beneath her thick bangs.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, sitting down next to her. Kagome offered him the bottle, which he accepted. He took a swig and handed it back to her.

"Because our friends are always worrying about me. Sango calls me every morning at first light to make sure I am all right. One time, Miroku sent two uniforms to watch my place. It was a bitch getting them to leave." Kagome said.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Yeah, having two friends that are detectives can be a bit annoying. Sometimes when I am not in the mood to talk about why I am pissed, they start interrogating me. Literally. I have to tell them that their cop is showing."

"Yeah. They never really turn it off, do they?"

"Definitely not." Inuyasha said.

The two sat in silence for a moment. Kagome offered Inuyasha a cigarette and he took it. "Got a light?" he asked, the cigarette hanging loosely between his lips. Kagome, without even looking at him, brought her fingers up to the edge of the cigarette. She snapped and a pink and crimson flame appeared. The cigarette lit, with no help from the shocked Inuyasha, and with a flick of her fingers the flame was gone.

Unfazed by what just happened Kagome took another drink of Jack.

"Umm… what was that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"What was what?" Kagome asked, passing him the bottle.

Inuyasha snapped his fingers, nothing happened. "See, no fire. That ain't normal, Kagome."

"You don't have to tell me that!" Kagome growled. She pointed to her self with her cigarette, "Priestess." She said.

"You have the powers of a priestess?" Inuyasha said. It was more a statement then a question.

Kagome nodded, "I trained as a child but my powers have weakened since then. I stopped training as a teenager and haven't trained since. I can still do some stuff. I can still control fire, I can purify, and I am quite skilled with a bow and arrow."

Inuyasha was in awe. Kagome was amazing. "Why did you stop training?"

"I lost source of motivation." Kagome said.

"Oh. So, you started singing instead?" Inuyasha asked.

"You writing a book or something?" Kagome snapped.

_Geez… bitchy much?_ Inuyasha thought, "Sorry." He said.

Kagome sighed. "No, I'm sorry. You just being nice and I am being a bitch." A sad smile crept across her face. "Singing happened by accident."

"So, what? You were singing in the shower one day and said, "Hey, I'm good at this. Lets make a career out of it" ?"

Kagome chuckled, "Not exactly like that. My brother found my poetry book one day and read it. When I caught him he said that they were like songs. Well… What he said stuck with me for days. I would start writing a poem and soon I would be singing the words to myself. My brother over heard me and thought I was good. I sang at couple karaoke nights. It was just a hobby."

"Then?" Inuyasha asked, trying not to sound as eager for an answer as he was.

"Then. During one of the karaoke nights a man from the audience approached me. He said that he was a talent scout and that he really liked me. I was all set to meet with him a few weeks later… But then some stuff happened and that plan fell though." Kagome brought the whiskey bottle to her lips and downed the remaining two shots worth.

"What stuff?"

Kagome wiggled the empty bottle in front of him, "That's a whole separate bottle." Then she chucked the bottle at the building across the alley. It wasn't a wide alley, maybe fifteen to twenty feet, but Inuyasha was still impressed with the force behind the throw. They watched the bottle shatter and land in pieces on the ground.

_I want to change the world, _

_Keep on holding on your desire, _

_You will get a shining love, _

_That you can reach alone _

_If you go on to get your goal, _

_It's wonderland. _

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked down at his jacket, which was currently singing. Inuyasha pulled his phone out of his inner pocket and answered it, putting the person on speakerphone.

"What Miroku?" Inuyasha said.

"Sango and I got a call. Murder up town so we had to jet. Did you find Kagome? We saw that he bag and jacket were gone. Did she go home."

"No, I'm here." Kagome said.

"Hey Kaggies. You ok, dearest?" Miroku asked.

"I'm fine. Inuyasha and I are talking. Sorry I ran off." Kagome said.

"Nah, no worries. That song you sang was beautiful. Well done." Miroku said.

"Thanks, Miro. I appreciate you saying that."

"Well, I gotta go. We are pulling up now." Miroku said. "Sango says she loves you guys."

"Love you too." Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison.

"Aww how cute. Speaking in unison." Miroku teased.

"Shut up monk." Inuyasha growled.

"Down boy." Miroku laughed "Alright Yash, you'll make sure that the lovely Kagome gets home safely won't you?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled, "Of course."

"Ok good. Night you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Miroku said

"Keh, whatever. Night man. You two get home in one piece." Inuyasha demanded.

"Count on it." Miroku said before disconnecting the line.

Inuyasha stood up, extending his hand to Kagome, "Shall we head out?"

Kagome took his hand. He pulled her up with such force that she fell into his chest. His hands wrapped around her upper arms to steady her. She looked up into his golden eyes, a blush appearing over her face. "Sorry." She said, not moving.

"No, it's my fault." Inuyasha said, not releasing her.

They started at each other for a moment, lost in each others eyes. Inuyasha cleared his throat, "So… Umm… Home?"

Kagome sighed. In truth, she hated going home. She was always there. Alone. "I guess so."

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing. I'm alright." Kagome said., as she started to walk away.

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her wrist. She turned to him, shocked at the gesture. "I can tell you're not fine. C'mon, you can tell me." He said.

Kagome was shocked, "I…umm… My place is lonely, that's all. I'm always there, alone. So… it's lonely. But… Whatever, I mean, where the hell else am I going to go, right?" She stammered.

Inuyasha smiled, "You could come back to my place with me?" He suggested.

Kagome started at him. He seemed genuine. There seemed to be no hidden motives behind his invite. It was merely a "come over" not a _"come over"_.

Somehow, Inuyasha picked up on Kagome's train of thought, "Nothing perverted. I just… want to hangout. Cool?"

Kagome nodded, "Cool."

"I cannot believe that I am going to Inuyasha Takashi's house." Kagome laughed as the two walked together.

"Please don't do that!" Inuyasha moaned.

"Do what?" Kagome asked.

"Go all "fan" on me. You are not going to _Inuyasha Takashi's_ house, you're going to Inuyasha's house. We are going to hang out… Jam… Play pool. Just be…friends… Normal people."

Kagome suddenly burst out laughing. She stopped walking and doubled over laughing.

"What is so fuckin' funny?" Inuyasha barked.

"Y-you!" Kagome said, gasping for air. She couldn't help but wonder if she would have thought this moment was half as funny were she sober. "You just got all " I may be the biggest super star to ever come out of Tokyo but I am just a normal person like everyone else." Geez!" She cried.

"Hey, I am a hell of a lot normal then most of those pretty boy pre Madonna's out there!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome stopped laughing, realizing that she'd unintentionally upset him. "Hey, listen. All I meant is that you're not normal, and that's ok. I'm not normal either. It's cool." She said.

"How are you not normal." Inuyasha asked, his tone challenging.

"Oh, believe me. That is a whole other bottle." Kagome said, walking to Inuyasha's side.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha said. "C'mon, my place isn't far."

And the unlikely duo continued on, momentarily basking in the happiness that was their mutual abnormalities.

Little did they know, that happiness would be short lived.

**Meanwhile, In a tree not to far away.**

A man sat perched on a tree branch, watching the unsuspecting duo. He was safely hidden from Inuyasha's sensitive nose. The pine needles of the evergreen tree on which he stood wonderfully masked his demon scent.

He took out his cell phone and pressed speed dial one.

"Yes?" came a voice though the device.

"Guess who I found, boss." The man said.

"Where?"

"Iris."

"The night club?"

"Correct. The performance was spectacular." The mans voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Back to old hobbies. The fool felt safe enough to emerge from hiding."

"Fool indeed. Sir, the target has company."

"Yes? Whom?"

"Inuyasha Takashi."

The maniacal voice on the other end laughed. The laugh was evil and sinister, weaved with murderous intent. "Well, this just gets better and better. Where are they headed?"

"His place.

"Perfect. Good work. Return immediately." The man on the other end of the phone disconnected the line and turned in his large chair.

"Baby, I have good news." He said, pulling a scantily clad woman into his lap.

"Tell me." She purred.

"We get to kill two birds with one stone."

They laughed together, basking in the sick joy that their murderous intentions brought them.

**Author's Note: Don't throw rocks! I am so sorry this update took so long. I was struck down with a horrible case of writers block. I couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. To be honest, it kind of wrote itself. LOL. **

**On that note… What did you all think? PLEASE review! It really makes my day to come home from work and see reviews! It also feeds my muse the nourishment she so desperately requires!**

**XOXOXO**

**Seraphina. **


	5. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AN!

Dearest Readers,

I am so so sorry that this is not an update. The past month has been extremely rough for me. If you looked on my profile then you might already know what I am going to say. For those of you that don't already know… Here is the story…

At the beginning of this month I was diagnosed with brain cancer. My treatments and medications take a lot out of me. I spend most of my days trying to stay awake. I have wanted to write but it just isn't possible at the moment

As I said on my profile, if and when I feel up to writing I will. It may be tomorrow or it may be in a month. As of right now all of my stories are on a hiatus. Please forgive me for my lack of updates for the time being.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it more then you know.

XOXOX

Brooke


End file.
